


An Expedition

by thatguy8801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I hope it is ok, angst i think, i put some warnings in just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: A dangerous trip prompts high tensions and worry





	An Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> More angst for you all. May you like it! I tried!

It wasn’t the expedition that went wrong at all. 

The expedition it self was successful. A successful route has been planned out for the major Wall Maria reclamation project that was due up within the next month or two. Everything was planned for this moment all the way down to the exact number of extra gas tanks the convoy could carry. Each person was given an objective for the massive project to shake the unknown dangers that may be lurking at all times. 

Then there was the issue of concealing Eren; to which Hanji had the plan of all troops to wear overcoats. Each person wore the same thing and Eren couldn’t distinguish who from who, seemingly strengthening his confidence on the mission. 

And as before, Eren thought it wasn’t the expedition that went wrong at all. 

The strange lack of Titans in the area was very unnerving to Eren. Initially he and the other scouts were relieved to not encounter any Titans at the first stage of the expedition. But as little signs of life became more apparent, relief turned to confusion, and confusion turned to worry. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

The Survey Corps’ trek through wood and plains as they made record time to abandon city their mission was about. As Wall Maria loomed overhead, a signal was dispatched to begin despite the lack of resistance. When the first flare was released, out from surrounding buildings and trees appeared the Titans, eager for a kill. The formation immediately scattered, sending groups all over into nearby villages and trees. 

With the cold touch of perspiration upon his brow, Eren nervously glanced at the blur of trees passing by on the gallop to his old home. He looked behind him in hopes of calming his nerves to see his two best friends still at his sides. Armin had felt the severity of their position when the Titan ambush fell upon them. His haggard breathing was present despite the loud rumble of horse hooves upon ground. Sweat glistened in the sun as he kept looking around at all angles to spot any movement within the brush. Mikasa stayed focus on their path ahead, hardly breaking character as the events unrolled around them. They locked eyes momentarily, calming Eren down to the point of clear thinking. 

He returned focus once more to the dirt path to the wall. He turned slightly to be heard over the winds. 

"We’re gonna make our way to the wall, no matter what we have to finish this!“ 

The steady sound of hoof beats behind him confirmed that his friends understood. His two friends fell in on his sides, and a whistle signalled to him from his right. Mikasa looked back at him with determined, yet soft grey eyes. “Be careful.“ 

Eren nodded back. “I will.“ 

At a moments notice the trees suddenly vanished and an open plain populated by a large village at the underside of the vast grey wall bloomed into sight. Sunlight glittered off the panes of dirt covered windows, and a strange sense of calm in the midst of a chaotic atmosphere fell upon the three soldiers. Loud sounds of battle echoed around the trio as they made their way to the large hole that sat in the middle of the gate.

Eren’s breath hitches at the sight of the hole, the sight of the hell he lived through as a child. He quickly glanced at Mikasa, black hair whipping in the wind underneath the cloak she wore. Don’t worry, Mikasa. I’ll get it back. 

A flick of the reins urged his horse onward into the rows of buildings, ideal for the operation of 3DMG. He unhooked the two 3DMG handles and gripped each in hand. He drew two blades from the sheathes; the two at his side followed suit. 

Eren pulled the trigger on each handle, anchors rocketing into buildings on either side of the alleyway, launching forward. 

"This is it!” Adrenaline pumped through his veins. “Forward to the wall!” Excitement tugged on him, drawing him closer to the target before them. Another pull of the trigger from his right hand shot the corresponding anchor into the buildings, then a tug at the lever pulled him forward over the road. He expertly manoeuvred through the buildings, hands working like lightning over the handles to fly around homes long forgotten. 

It was at an open plaza that a large hand seemingly flew from his right, knocking him hard to the ground. Eren was unsure of where the hand came from, his mind in a cloud as he went spiralling into the hard cobblestone below. He heard a faint scream of his name as he lay disoriented on the ground, working quickly to regain control over himself. He blinked a few times, trying to clear a pounding headache slowly receding, and looked about. His eyes widened at the destruction and chaos around him. Echoes and shouts raged through the air, but all were pierced by screams of the unfortunate. 

He then came face to face with his assailant. A grotesque creature, bare skin, 15 meters tall, staring back at him with large green eyes. The brown mop of hair fell down in front of a lining of teeth, grinning back at him. 

Eren held his blades out in front of him, his breathing quickened and he began to worry. Screams and shouts echoed around him, and it only added to is trouble. Is this how it ends? I can’t possibly go without finishing the mission! Everyone is counting on me, Armin, and Mikasa… 

He tried to pull the trigger only to find it jammed. Mikasa. I won’t see her again. His heart was racing as he kept looking from the Titan to his 3DMG trying to fix it. I have to do this. I promised her I’d get it back and we would be happy. 

But a loud noise from behind interrupted, a flash of red and black flew overhead. Mikasa performed twists and manoeuvres around the Titan, drawing it away from Eren. She spun through the air, just narrowly avoiding the large palm flying towards her. However the large hand smashed into the side of a building that sent debris flying through the air, straight toward Mikasa. 

Eren could only watch as debris collided with the raven, sending surges of worry throughout his body. The debris seemed to not hinder her as she viciously sliced the nape of the neck, Titan falling to the ground with a loud noise. Eren rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulders and carefully examining her to find any hint of pain. He was relieved to find nothing wrong, but a sense of anger flashed over him. 

"Dammit Mikasa you could have gotten killed! I could handle it on my own.“ 

The raven blinked, "Eren you were hurt and backed into a corner, I’m trying to make sure you aren’t killed!" 

Eren grew increasingly more irritated, "You know I could have handled this, Mikasa, and you almost got killed! What were you thinking!? Why?!" 

Mikasa threw up her hands in protest, "IT’S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU EREN OKAY?!" 

Silence fell over the two as Eren tried to process what he heard. He stood a gape at her replaying that sentence over in his head. Then he felt his face grow hot and a very bold red colour. 

It took Mikasa a second to think about what she said. Did I just? Oh. Oh no. Her eyes widened as she tried to stammer out a phrase. She felt herself grow very red and lose the stoic expression she so regularly wore in an attempt to smooth it over. "I uh, Eren I um-." 

"I love you, too Mikasa,” Eren barely heard himself say. 

The two were at a loss of words. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes as everything raged on around them. Nothing mattered at that point anymore. Only each other was the centre of their focus. Mikasa reached a hand to cup Eren’s jaw, fingers sliding over his coarse skin. They both began to lean into each other, slowly, eyelids falling closed as they felt each other’s breath on their lips. 

But their moment was soon lost when a nervous voice broke out from above. 

"That’s all nice and dandy guys and I really did call it but please we have a mission to complete here,” Armin stood on the roof tops of the building overhead, anxiously looking out for any ambush. 

The two quickly stammered apologies as they readied themselves up onto the rooftops and began their journey into a brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!


End file.
